


Disparate

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A coda for SGA: Michael.Written for 100_situations/prompt: fail





	Disparate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lorne watched Sheppard toss frozen peas one by one from the balcony, staring into the Lantean sea. They splashed into the water and were immediately gobbled up by a variety of aquatic life, including something that vaguely resembled sea turtles. He’d fed the fish a lot in Hawaii, off Hickam Harbour, usually after a day of surfing. 

 

When he walked out beside Sheppard, he knew John could feel him there, could feel his presence.

 

“Quit beating yourself up,” Lorne ordered softly.

 

“I’m not.” 

 

Sheppard lobbed another pea at the ocean. Splash.

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

Splash.

 

“You gotta let this one go, John.”

 

Sheppard lifted his head on the last word - his name. Lorne rarely used his first name and never outside of – 

 

“You do what you have to do and sometimes there isn’t balance, no counterpoint hero to villain. Sometimes we’re all just bad guys and nobody really wins. And sometimes you just do what you have to do to survive, you protect the ones you’re assigned to, you complete the mission.”

 

“At what cost?” Sheppard asked.

 

“Anything but yourself,” Lorne whispered fiercely, almost making it a promise, or a threat.

 

“I thought I could control it, no way some over grown bug was gonna get the best of us, we’re smarter, we’re – “ he broke off, continuing contemptuously, “because we’re better than they are. Caldwell was right, I should have killed him.” 

 

“That’s not you,” Lorne smiled.

 

“Maybe it should be,” Sheppard answered raggedly.


End file.
